fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly the Christmas Pudding
|quotes = "I'm the one defender of Christmas!" |image1 = Jolly_Infobox_pic.png|Jolly Super_Jolly_infobox_pic.png|Super Jolly |gender = Male |species = Bootnokk |eye_colour = Red |date_of_birth = 2014 |place_of_birth = Earth (Universe 6991) |aliases = Jolly Jori Jorii Super Jolly, Absolute Defender of Christmas |friends = Longy, the Long Godzilla Hedron Sheridan Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla |enemies = Kirkos |designs = ShodaiJorii |universe = Universe 6991 |roar= TBA}} Jolly the Christmas Pudding is an extremely powerful Christmas-themed Bootnokk from Universe 6991, created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance Jolly the Christmas Pudding resembles Godzilla, but has several features that fit his name. His skin is mostly brown, but his neck, head and shoulders are coloured white. He also possesses a set of holly leaves and berries on top of his head, resembling the decorations on an actual Christmas Pudding. In his Super Jolly, Absolute Defender of Christmas form, Jolly gains an extra set of legs and spines on the end of his tail and the top of his neck. He also grows a set of vicious red fangs. History Council of Creators Jolly first appeared in Episode 29, Terror in Times Square! Kirkos vs. The Bootnokk Battalion!, alongside Sheridan and Hedron. The three monsters had been summoned by the leader of the Bootnokk Battalion, Longy, the Long Godzilla, to help him and Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla fight Kirkos. At first, Jolly seemed like he wanted to avoid fighting at all costs, and attempted to reason with Kirkos but to no avail. After Sheridan punched him in the back of his neck, forcing Jolly to fire his Flaming Brandy Jet, Jolly was committed to the fight, and took part in the battle, ripping off one of Kirkos' tendrils as part of the plan to make the demonic monster lower its shields. Unfortunately, during this plan, Sheridan was mortally wounded by Kirkos, but self-destructed himself to try and critically wound his adversary. Humbled by Sheridan's heroism, Jolly transformed into his Super Jolly form, and took part in destroying Kirkos using his Brandy Deluge Blaster move, alongside Longy's Kilometre Beam, Teeny's Super Micro Beam and Hedron's Multi Beam. Once the battle was over, Jolly realised that he could be late for a party at a French monster's Chateau, and quickly ran away, reasoning that he had to find a way to turn back to his normal form in time for the party to begin. Abilities Jolly the Christmas Pudding * Flaming Brandy Jet: Jolly's signature move. Jolly can spit jets of burning brandy out of his mouth at high pressures, capable of burning opponents. * Ice Analgesic: By cooling himself, Jolly can increase his pain threshold, allowing him to fight for longer without suffering from the effects of his injuries. Super Jolly, Absolute Defender of Christmas * Brandy Deluge Blaster: A stronger version of Jolly's Flaming Brandy Jet. This technique is incredibly powerful owing to the high pressure of the brandy being fired from Jolly's mouth, and is capable of creating massive explosions upon contact with opponents. Trivia * For reasons unknown, Jolly finds his Super Jolly form to be incredibly embarrassing. He's actually very conscious about his appearance. * Jolly bears a resemblance to the Ultra Series choju Lunatyx. * Getting Jolly's colours to work was the hardest part regarding his creation. I feel like the final colour scheme is pretty darn good. Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:Bootnokks Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Male Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 6991